One and the Same
by SkyGem
Summary: Sequel to Just Try It. Last one in this short Trilogy. Full summary inside. One-shot. TsuraraxRikuo. Please don't forget to r&r.


Summary: Sequel to Just Try It. It's been about a month since Tsurara and Rikuo have started dating, and both Rikuos have been getting along well . . . on the surface. Before, they were fighting for dominance over Rikuo's body, the right to choose which girl they would date; now, they're fighting for the affection of their beloved. What human Rikuo doesn't know is that night Rikuo also has the capacity to be jealous, and jealous he is. This time, it's human Rikuo's turn to be the peacemaker, and maybe the both of them will finally realize they're one and the same.

SkyGem: Ahaha, I'm so weak. People tell me to add another instalment, and I just have to do it. I really should put these all into one fic, but for some reason, I just don't like the idea of that. All the stories are so different . . . oh, but don't worry! This is most definitely the last in this little series of mine, though most definitely not the last of the thousands of RikuoxTsurara fics I'll be writing ^_^. Anyways, let us move on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own NuraMago.

* * *

><p>"Rikuo?" exclaimed a certain Yuki-onna, running up to her boyfriend. "What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised yet at the same time elated.<p>

The brunette smirked and said, "Why, I'm here to pick you up, of course. What? Don't you want me here?"

Tsurara blushed and said, "I-I do want you here! It's just, I was surprised. Usually, when you come to pick me up, you're in your Night form."

Rikuo's smile dimmed a little at this, but his girlfriend didn't seem to notice. "Well," he said nonchalantly. "I thought it would be a nice change, but I can call him out if you want."

"No!" exclaimed Tsurara quickly. "It's fine, Rikuo-sama!" As she said this, a gentle smile graced her features.

Rikuo smiled back, and they started talking about various things on their way home.

What neither of them noticed was the growing jealousy of a certain someone.

As the Night Rikuo watched what as going on through the eyes of his human self, he couldn't help but feel more than a little jealous. His day self got to spend the whole day with their girlfriend, and now, he was taking up his night's time with her too.

The walk home from Nishikigoi District was his youkai self's time with the Yuki-onna, and now he didn't even have that.

As the Night Rikuo, for all intents and purposes, **sulked**, he didn't notice the passing time and before he knew it, they had already arrived back at the main house.

"T-thank you for walking me home, Rikuo," stuttered Tsurara, and (day) Rikuo had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Even after going out for a month, Tsurara seemed to still not be able to get over her shyness around him . . . not that he minded, of course. That's what made her cute.

Before (day) Rikuo could respond, he felt his blood suddenly light on fire, and before he knew it, he'd lost control of his own body.

Bending down, (night) Rikuo placed a quick peck on his girlfriend's lips. "Not a problem, my dear Tsurara," said (night) Rikuo.

Tsurara stared up at her boyfriend for a second, her eyes wide, and a slight blush present on her cheeks. Then, she stuttered out an, "I'll see you at dinner, Rikuo-kun," and ran towards the kitchen to help Kejoro and Wakana finish preparing dinner for everyone in the main house.

(Night) Rikuo chuckled, then turned and headed towards his favourite weeping sakura tree.

As he settled onto his favourite perch, he closed his eyes and got ready for a little nap, knowing that there was a certain someone he needed to talk to.

_When (night) Rikuo opened his eyes again, he found he was still sitting in the sakura tree in the back yard. The only thing that was different from the waking world was that even though the house was only a few paces away, there wasn't even a breath of sound coming from it. He was in an empty world, a world where only he and his human self existed. Aforementioned human self was currently sitting in front of him, staring intently, and the moment (night) Rikuo opened his eyes, (day) Rikuo smiled at him._

"_What's wrong, Night? You seem to be pretty restless lately."_

_Growling, the aforementioned Night said, "Shut up, Day. You know exactly what's wrong."_

_At this, the Day looked confused. "No, I really don't. Won't you tell me, Night?" he asked, seeming genuinely concerned._

_The Night growled. This was what he hated the most about the Day. He was so damn innocent and caring! That made it almost impossible to hate him._

_There was a lengthy silence, then Night looked away. "I'm just a little jealous," he admitted reluctantly._

_The Day's eyes widened. "Jealous?" he asked in a tone indicating that he had never thought it possible. "What could you ever have to be jealous of?" he asked. "You're so strong and dependable! Everyone looks up to you and admires you!"_

"_Exactly my point!" shouted the Night to the Day. "They all __**admire**__ me! What's so good about being admired? Admiration only builds a glass wall around you! Those who admire you will never get past that! They'll never feel affection or caring towards you! What's the good of being admired if it keeps you from having anybody special to you?"_

"_What are you talking about, Night? What about Tsurara?" asked the Day, starting to get angry. "You can't deny the fact that she loves you! She loves us both for who we are! What else could you ask for?"_

"_She loves you!" exploded the Night, finally allowing his insecurities out into the open. "Everyone loves you! They follow me because I'm their leader, someone to tell them what to do so they don't have to make all the hard decisions! You, on the other hand, are a terrible leader, and you can barely fight! You always need to be taken care of and you're too damn naïve! But they still follow you! Why? Because they genuinely care for you and enjoy your company! The one they consider their true Master is you, Day! Not me!" By the end of this speech, the Night was no longer sitting. He was standing on the branch, towering over the Day. Finally, the Night's mask slipped off his face to show the sadness and the envy he was feeling towards the day. "Why did you have to be the Day? Why couldn't you be the Night? __**Why couldn't I be you**__?"_

_The Day was staring at the Night in shock. Finally, he realized that he hadn't been the only one have a hard time sharing their body. He wasn't the only one that had insecurities. Suddenly, he felt a single tear run down his cheek._

_The Night stared at the Day in utter confusion. Why was the Day crying? It couldn't be . . . for __**him**__ . . . could it?_

_Suddenly, the Day got up from where he was sitting and started approaching the Night. Lifting his arms, the human wrapped his arms around the youkai, surprising the other._

_Even though they'd both known about each other for quite a while now, they had never made any contact. Whenever they talked to each other like this (which wasn't very often) they maintained a distance between each other, never making any physical contact._

_Now, as the Night felt the Day's arms wrapped around him, he felt himself melting into the embrace._

_And just like that, there was no longer the Day, and neither was there the Night; there was simply Rikuo._

_As the young head of the Nura Clan noticed that it was only him standing there, he looked down at his hands, and an amused chuckle came from his parted lips._

_Before long, the chuckle had grown to full-out laughter as he realised just how silly he had been acting._

_From the beginning, there was no Night or Day; there had always been only __**one **__Rikuo._

_As his chuckle reverberated through the walls of the dream mansion, slowly, one by one, his loved ones began appearing. There was Kejoro and Kubinashi; having a little quarrel over there was Kuro and Ao; and sitting calmly in the midst of it all were his parents and grandparents, even Rihan and Youhime who had long since passed away where there. Rikuo spared a smile for the happy couples then turned his attention to his beloved._

_She was smiling at him, beckoning him to come over._

_Before he could get up from his seat, though, _he opened his eyes and woke up.

As he looked around, he saw that the scene had changed. The deceased were no longer there, and his mother was off busy somewhere else, but there was one thing that hadn't changed.

Tsurara was standing at the doorway, calling out to him.

"Rikuo! It's time for dinner!"

Smiling a little to himself, the young lord jumped down from where he was sitting.

When he reached Tsurara, he granted her a smile, and dropped a gentle kiss on her cheek.

For a second, the Yuki-onna seemed dazed.

"Rikuo?" she asked, seeming more than a little confused.

He looked at her questioningly.

"Even though you're in your night form, for a second there, you looked like your day self," she said, tilting her head to the side, as if wondering at this anomaly. Since when did night Rikuo smile so innocently like day Rikuo?

Chuckling, Rikuo ruffled her hair patronizingly and asked, "What Night self and Day self, silly Tsurara? We are one and the same."

* * *

><p>SkyGem: So, what did you guys think? Did you like this fic? Was it kinda hard to understand (if so, I apologize deeply.)? Although, I think this is probably my favourite of all my NuraMago fics! Anyways, please do leave a review and tell me what you thought!<p> 


End file.
